


Еще веселее

by Puhospinka



Category: Bleach, Naruto
Genre: Action, Crossover, M/M, Rating: NC17, Romance, Slash, midi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 15:22:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puhospinka/pseuds/Puhospinka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В окрестностях молодой Конохи объявился странный убийца</p>
            </blockquote>





	Еще веселее

**Author's Note:**

> Фанфик был написан на Фандомную битву 2013 для команды Наруто под псевдонимом Илта.
> 
> Беты — Yasia2506, Emberstone

Чакра текла через Мадару, делая его невидимым и неслышимым. Высокая чувствительность — побочный эффект скрытой техники — была сейчас как нельзя кстати. Гнев в голосе Хаширамы едва ощущался, но Мадара знал — это только начало. Если Тобирама не прекратит…

— Хватит!

Громовой раскат голоса Хаширамы услышала, наверное, вся деревня. У Мадары от удара чакрой подогнулись ноги и перехватило дыхание, на спине выступила испарина.

— Хватит, я сказал, — Хаширама заговорил тихо, и птицы, вспугнутые этим взрывом, тревожно крича, снова рассаживались на крышах домов. — Решение принято.

— Безопасность деревни — моя забота, — но Мадара уже понимал, что Тобирама сдался. В очередной раз. Никто не мог переспорить Хашираму.

— Не будь занудой. Мы все отвечаем за наших людей. И ты, и я, и Мадара.

Даже жаль, что нет возможности посмотреть на лицо Тобирамы — наверняка скривился так, будто ему муравьи в штаны заползли.

— Да иди ты к черту! — еще один толчок чакры, не такой сильный, как у Хаширамы, — но Тобирама такого себе почти никогда не позволял в разговорах с братом. Любитель поиграть мускулами на публику, на Хашираму он никогда не срывался.

Мадара смотрел, как Тобирама выскакивает из дома, вспрыгивает на крышу и уносится с такой скоростью, что кажется — исчезает в одно мгновенье.

 

У раскрытого окна ветер трепал тонкую занавеску.

— Ты все слышал? — голос у Хаширамы был негромкий, усталый.

— Нет, не все, — Мадара с досадой рассеял технику.

— Не злись, — примирительно поднял руки Хаширама, — я заметил тебя только что.

Мадара запрыгнул в окно и опустился перед ним на пол.

— Что на этот раз не устраивает твоего брата?

Недовольство Тобирамы могло вызвать что угодно — от поставок железа до вечернего чая с Мадарой. И все это, разумеется, отражалось на безопасности Конохи. Особенно чай.

Хаширама сидел, скрестив ноги и глядя в пол перед собой, — и у Мадары никак не получалось поймать его взгляд. Обычно это означало неприятности.

— Он считает, что я лезу не в свое дело.

Мадара только фыркнул.

— Не уходи от ответа, ты, придурок.

— Даже не думал, — Хаширама вскинул голову и широко улыбнулся — лучисто и проказливо, и от этой предвкушающей улыбки Мадару накрыло подозрение.

— Только не говори, что во всём этом участвую я, — проворчал он. — Не выйдет, я занят.

Хаширама продолжал улыбаться, и Мадара чувствовал, как его решимость тает.

Точно так же тот улыбался, когда подбивал на соревнования по метанию сюрикенов или бегу по лесу, точно так же улыбался, когда говорил, что они построят Коноху, или когда задумал подыскать Тобираме невесту из числа Учих. Последняя идея потерпела сокрушительный провал, но, зная упертость Хаширамы, Мадара бы поставил на него.

— Ну?

Он склонил голову к плечу и скрестил руки на груди, а Хаширама вдруг посерьезнел. Потянулся куда-то в сторону, подтащил к себе несколько свитков.

— У нас объявился убийца, — мрачно сказал он, и Мадара напрягся.

Полиция, которую поручили Учихам, только формировалась. Но о громких делах Мадара бы знал в любом случае.

— Нет, нет, — покачал головой Хаширама, — смерти были не в деревне.

Он развернул свиток, и Мадара придвинулся ближе.

Хаширама перехватил упавшие на бумагу черные пряди, завел Мадаре за спину, и тот недовольно тряхнул головой — не показывать же, как ему нравится.

На свитке оказалась схематичная карта окрестностей Конохи. Одна область была заштрихована.

— За последние два месяца погибло шесть человек, — палец Хаширамы уперся в центр заштрихованной области.

Мадара нахмурился. Шесть человек — много для истощенных войной кланов, особенно если это были сильные, здоровые шиноби.

— Двое просто пропали без вести, клан их искал, но они возвращались с миссии и могли погибнуть в бою — их останки мы нашли совсем недавно, — начал объяснять Хаширама, его палец скользил по точкам, отмеченным на карте. — Остальные погибали по одному, мы узнали, потому что у четвертой смерти оказался свидетель.

— Живой?

Палец Хаширамы выстукивал на карте дробь.

— Не совсем. Но допрашивать его в любом случае бесполезно.

Мадара подтянул колени к груди и уткнулся в них подбородком — поза из детства, так ему лучше думалось.

— Ты бы не стал забирать это дело себе, будь это обычный преступник, — медленно начал он.

Хаширама понурился.

— Я не уверен, но…

Мадара протянул руку и очертил на карте круг.

— Он ведь не выходит за эти пределы, верно? Ты поэтому думаешь, что это не человек?

Хаширама кивнул.

— Думаю, что узы, наложенные на него, ослабли, и он отходит все дальше. Тобирама отмахивается, считает, что нужно искать вражеского лазутчика с неизвестными техниками.

— Он у тебя унылый.

— Зато надежный. Поэтому я хочу, чтобы он остался защищать деревню, пока мы ищем эту тварь.

— Мы?

Мадара почувствовал, что его правая бровь непроизвольно ползет вверх.

— Ну да, — бесхитростно улыбнулся Хаширама. — Давненько мы с тобой не гуляли.

— Ах, гуляли…

Но Мадара уже знал, что согласится. Во-первых, он с удовольствием позлит Тобираму, во-вторых, не отправлять же этого придурка одного, в-третьих, надо было надрать задницу тому, кто убивает жителей их деревни, в-четвертых… ну да, Хаширама прав: они давно не гуляли вместе.

— Завтра выходим, — Хаширама сгреб свитки и сунул их Мадаре, — здесь все, что удалось собрать. Прочитай, может, придет в голову какая-нибудь идея. Я за сегодня в них чуть дырку не просмотрел.

Уходил Мадара со смешанным чувством — вот так всегда с Хаширамой, придешь проверить новую технику, уйдешь, нагруженный новыми задачами и с ощущением, что тебя надули.

 

Информации в свитках оказалось немного — люди умерли без особого сопротивления, на телах не оказалось прижизненных ран, у каждого на лице застыл испуг. На одном из свитков дознаватель даже зарисовал мертвые лица. Не настолько испуганные, чтобы можно было заподозрить смерть от страха, но достаточно, чтобы понять, почему они убегали.

Самым любопытным оказался отчет сенсора, вытащившего из головы единственного выжившего воспоминания о нападении. Свидетеля допрашивать было действительно бесполезно — он все еще находился в глубокой коме. И единственной добычей сенсора оказался ворох размытых образов, которые он добросовестно описал.

Нападавший выглядел как уродливая размытая фигура, похожая на человека с маской вместо лица. Его сопровождал холод, от которого корчилась листва.

Мадара долго перебирал свитки из библиотеки Учих, но так и не нашел упоминаний о чем-то похожем.

И — нужно было помнить — Тобирама мог оказаться прав, и рядом с Конохой действует какая-то чуждая техника. Неизвестно, что хуже.

***

У каждого часа отбытия — свой ритуал. Вечером шиноби провожают до дальних вырубок деревни, днем уходят сразу из-за стола. Утренний уход — всегда уход тайный, прощаешься с домом наедине с запечатанными техниками, в тишине, сонном тепле стен. Если ты мастер — ни одни глаза не проводят тебя в путь.

Хаширама появился в комнате с неслышным хлопком, глянул на притороченные к поясу свитки и кивнул, шепнул одними губами:

— За мной.

Так буднично и непривычно, что Мадара, прыгая след в след, долго пытался вернуть душевное равновесие. Люди вроде Хаширамы не должны появляться в утренних сумерках, неотличимые от тумана и пахнущие дальней дорогой. В конце концов, даже люди вроде Мадары не должны так делать.

А они, меж тем, неслись прямо туда, к участку скалистого леса, в котором умирали их люди и в котором кто-то угрожал их Конохе.

 

В густом лесу было звонко от птиц — они вскрикивали, перелетая с ветки на ветку, хлопали крыльями, с шумом срывались в полет, не замечая двоих шиноби.

Хаширама тоже был похож на птицу — умудрялся трещать на бегу. А еще, кажется, он помогал себе бежать древесными техниками. По крайней мере, Мадара пару раз замечал, как ветви под его ногами пружинили, толкая Хашираму дальше, чем он мог бы прыгнуть сам.

Хотел было возмутиться, но почувствовал, как дерево впереди дрогнуло, подалось навстречу, и, едва Мадара коснулся коры носками, мягко подтолкнуло дальше.

— Эгей-гей, не зевай! — завопил Хаширама, хохоча во все горло, а Мадара едва увернулся от гибких ветвей-плетей, попытавшихся закрутиться вокруг талии.

— Ты хочешь оповестить всех, что мы здесь? — крикнул ему в спину Мадара.

— Ну да! Отличный план, правда? Он наверняка нами заинтересуется.

Мадара только покачал головой, ускоряясь.

Но, откровенно говоря, ему самому пришло в голову примерно то же самое — частично скрыть чакру и изобразить приманку.

Хаширама впереди начал тормозить, а потом совсем остановился.

— Последнюю жертву нашли здесь, — хмурясь, сказал он, и Мадара посмотрел вниз.

Лес как лес, видны две заячьих тропы, вдоль дерева тревожно проскакала белка и нырнула в неприметное дупло.

Здесь уже виднелись обломки скал, бывших когда-то горой. Говорили, что под землей существуют целые пещеры, но сам Мадара бывал только в ближайших. Для большой экспедиции нужны были время и ресурсы, которых никогда не было.

Может быть, сейчас, когда с войнами не на жизнь, а на смерть покончено, у их детей появится возможность исследовать мир.

Мадара посмотрел на сосредоточенно разглядывающего горизонт Хашираму — глаза жестко щурились, а ветер трепал длинные пряди, открывая незащищенную шею. Доиграется когда-нибудь. Мадара вздохнул и потер лоб, возвращаясь мыслями к делу.

— Я прикинул расположение найденных тел, — сказал он, и Хаширама повернулся, глядя пронзительно и горячо, — и рассчитал, где должно находиться логово. Предлагаю идти сразу туда и изображать приманку на месте.

Хаширама улыбнулся, морщинки лучиками разбежались от глаз, и Мадара отвернулся, вынимая карту.

— Здесь.

Хаширама кивнул и сунул руку за пазуху, доставая похожую карту. Расправил и показал: его метка располагалась чуть левее от того места, что наметил себе Мадара.

— Пойдем по твоим расчетам, — Хаширама сосредоточенно кусал губы, и Мадаре было любопытно, почему их вычисления разошлись — по идее, они должны были совпасть. — Кажется, я кое-что не учел.

Мадара самодовольно ухмыльнулся и отвесил Хашираме легкий подзатыльник:

— Как всегда.

— Эй! — в глазах Хаширамы плескалась обида. — Никакого уважения к товарищу.

Они сорвались с места одновременно, все больше ускоряясь — солнце было в зените, и стоило осмотреть лес на месте стоянки до того, как оно зайдет.

 

В точке, которую они определили как центр охотничьих угодий твари, лес сильно поредел, обломки скалы выпирали из почвы, словно старые иссохшие кости.

— Мы здесь будем как на ладони, — Хаширама недовольно припал к земле, разглядывая безрадостный пейзаж.

— Это твоя забота, — бросил Мадара и выпрямился — он не чувствовал никого, кроме птиц и диких зверей. — Должна же быть от тебя хоть какая-то польза.

Хаширама смешно надулся.

К счастью, долго обижаться он не умел.

Поэтому, когда Мадара закончил прочесывать свой квадрат территории, спрыгнул за спиной, ловко перехватив кунай и, заговорщически подмигивая, сообщил, что у него «все готово».

У Мадары тоже, в общем, было «все готово» — по крайней мере, он не увидел ни единой приметы зверя или человека, достаточно сильного и опасного, чтобы перепугать взрослых шиноби, а потом лишить их жизни.

По скалистой «проплешине», переплетясь кронами, протянулся кустарник, которого совсем недавно здесь не было.

Хаширама схватил Мадару за руку и поволок за собой, нырнув в щель между ветвями. Пахнуло свежей древесиной, раздалось тихое поскрипывание, когда Хаширама начал мягко спускаться по цельновыточенным ступеням. Выстроенный дом оказался утоплен в скалистую почву, и над землей торчала лишь крыша, увитая кустарником.

Хаширама уже ползал по полу, растягивая свитки призыва и вынимая из них одеяла, оружие и еду. Мадара швырнул в общий котел свои свитки и блаженно потянулся.

Он уже и забыл, как это — ночевать с Хаширамой под открытым небом. Точнее — под закрытым.

Растянувшись на полу, Мадара смотрел, как на стене играет солнечный зайчик, пробившийся через густое плетение прутьев. Шум леса отодвинулся, зато над самым ухом стрекотал кузнечик. Пахло смолой и нагретым камнем.

Мадара сосредоточился и начал понемногу глушить свою чакру — чтобы таинственный охотник не счел его слишком опасной добычей. И почувствовал, как Хаширама делает то же самое.

— Надеюсь, здесь не появятся посторонние, — проговорил Мадара, изучая узор из ветвей на внутренней стороне крыши.

— Я распорядился о временном запрете на посещение территории, — отозвался Хаширама, разрывая бумагу — запахло вяленым мясом, — пока мы не разберемся, что тут происходит.

Действительно, как Мадара не подумал. Это же Хаширама.

 

— Странно, что так мало погибших, — задумчиво проговорил Мадара. — Через этот лес ходили толпы народу.

— Я тоже об этом думал, — с досадой отозвался Хаширама. — Перебрал всю информацию, даже группу крови — ничего общего. А ты смотрел?

— Нет, — Мадара потянулся, — ты бы не пропустил, чего я буду зря тратить время. — Хаширама фыркнул, и Мадара спохватился: — Это такая простая вещь, что даже увалень вроде тебя справился бы.

— Конечно, — судя по голосу, Хаширама улыбался. Через некоторое время он снова заговорил: — Странно, что такие сильные шиноби не смогли хоть немного сопротивляться…

Мадара моргнул — что-то в словах Хаширамы показалось ему важным.

— Повтори, что ты сказал.

— Говорю, странно, что не сопротивлялись, они же… — Хаширама вдруг замолчал. — Они же, — совсем другим голосом продолжил он, — были сильны.

К свиткам они прыгнули одновременно. Хаширама вытряхнул все бумаги по расследованию, выгребая личные дела шиноби, и они с Мадарой чуть не столкнулись лбами, рассматривая данные.

У всех жертв оказался запредельно высокий уровень чакры.

— Твою мать, — в сердцах высказался Хаширама.

— Мы идиоты, — согласился Мадара.

Они посмотрели друг на друга, и Хаширама начал осторожно выпускать чакру — все больше, пока ее давление не достигло обычного уровня. Мадара вздохнул, купаясь в этой силе, и на миг закрыл глаза. Чакра Хаширамы была уютная и мягкая, она текла сквозь тело, отдаваясь сладким теплом в затылке.

Мадара встряхнулся и тоже высвободил течение чакры. Если их догадка верна, и неведомую тварь, наоборот, влечет сила, то скоро у них появится гость.

 

Они поели, продолжая чутко слушать лес, но ничего не менялось.

— Кто первый дежурит? — Хаширама сонно почесал грудь, и Мадара отвернулся, дернув плечом. — Тогда ты, — довольно отреагировал Хаширама, перевернулся на бок и немедленно уснул.

Засранец.

Мадару всегда восхищало его умение спать в любом месте, в любой позе и в любое время.

 

В лесу сейчас наверняка было свежо, а в тесном домике чувствовалось тепло, как будто дерево отдавало накопленные за день солнечные лучи. Мадара перевернулся на бок, посмотрел на расслабленное лицо Хаширамы. Рот у него был чуть приоткрыт, ресницы подрагивали во сне, а ток чакры ощущался как ленивое течение реки.

 

Когда окончательно стемнело, подул прохладный ветер, и Мадара выдернул из-под себя одеяла. Подумал и накрыл Хашираму, который продолжал безмятежно спать.

Поколебался, а потом начал пробираться к выходу. Похоже, собирался дождь, а ему как раз нужна свежая голова.

Небо действительно заволокло тучами, холодные порывы ветра шумели в кронах, и на плечи падали первые редкие капли дождя.

В лесу было по-прежнему спокойно, как может быть спокойно там, где водятся хищники, и где главная забота любой живой твари — выжить. Мадара продолжал исследовать пространство вокруг, понемногу выпуская чакру, но безрезультатно.

Он запрокинул голову, подставляя лицо дождю, и слизал с губ первые крупные капли. Хорошо.

Нужно хорошенько продрогнуть, чтобы из головы вынесло лишние, ненужные мысли, чтобы можно было сосредоточиться на деле, а не отвлекаться на придурка, который отродясь не видел дальше собственного носа.

Правда, иногда Мадара думал, что Хаширама все видит намного лучше других. Он был одним из самых честных людей, которых встречал Мадара. И потому лицемерие и ложь в его исполнении оказывались чудовищным оружием.

Ветер усилился, стало еще холоднее, и Мадара задумался о том, чтобы спуститься в дом. Там не дуло, там лежал сонный Хаширама, которого, в случае чего, можно от души пнуть и сделать вид, что просто споткнулся. Хаширама, конечно, в долгу не останется, и они наверняка подерутся… Мадара оборвал себя, настороженно вглядываясь в темноту.

Показалось, что между деревьев мелькнула размытая фигура. Порыв ледяного ветра продрал дрожью.

Ну и где Хаширама, когда все только начинается? Потом сам же будет ныть, что его не позвали…

Легкое прикосновение к руке тонкой ветви заставило дернуться. Побег уходил вглубь дома, и Мадара выругался про себя — не может без аттракционов. Неслышные шаги остановились совсем рядом.

— Я его вижу, — дыхание Хаширамы согрело шею, но его унес новый порыв ледяного ветра. По спине ползли мурашки страха, а фигура выступала из темноты все отчетливее.

 

Им не нужно было обсуждать стратегию, хватило той пары слов, которыми они обменялись в самом начале. Задача предельно ясна.

И Мадара пошел, неслышно ступая и обнажив кунай, вперед, туда, откуда тянуло могильной изморозью с такой силой, что деревья казались припорошенными снегом.

Задача Мадары — выжить, задача Хаширамы — убить тварь.

Правда, Мадара подозревал, что тот захочет поймать монстра — любопытный придурок. И, поколебавшись, признал — ему тоже интересно узнать, кто это. Может быть, именно поэтому Хаширама предпочел Мадару Тобираме — тот был далек от мысли оставлять в живых хищную и опасную тварь. Мадара улыбнулся, продолжая идти вперед.

Теперь уже было понятно, что тварь не просто большая, она огромна — макушка достигала середины стволов вековых сосен. На уродливой голове светилась белая маска, длинные передние лапы заканчивались острыми когтями. Тварь стояла на задних лапах и словно принюхивалась.

Мадара никогда не встречал ничего подобного. Это биджу? Или призывное животное? Если так, у кого хватило сил и знаний призвать нечто настолько сильное?

Тварь вдруг завыла, и от звука ее голоса подогнулись ноги. Мадара шептал формулы печатей, чувствуя, что Хаширама все ближе к твари, что он ищет уязвимую точку, приложение атаки.

Было страшно. Необъяснимый ужас, какого Мадара не испытывал со времен своего последнего детского кошмара, вызванного отравляющим дзюцу, прокатывался через его тело, стискивая мышцы.

Хаширама был совсем рядом.

— Мокутон!

Вверх взмыли длинные гибкие побеги, Хаширама молнией взвился в воздух, а на то место, где он только что стоял, обрушился удар огромного клинка. Тварь легко выскользнула из хватки деревьев, выкорчевывая их на ходу и волоча за собой, как серпантин.

Хлынул ледяной дождь.

— Катон!

Полыхающий факел разогнал ледяную стену воды, все еще обвивающие тварь деревья занялись — и вместе с ними огонь обволок тварь. Оглушительный треск валящихся деревьев заглушил низкий заунывный рев, от которого тело продрало холодными мурашками.

В лицо потели комья земли, головешки, шипя, тухли под дождем. Рядом опустился тяжело дышащий Хаширама, посмотрел Мадаре в глаза, плотно сжав губы. И медленно кивнул.

— Будем убивать, — подтвердил Мадара и начал складывать печать.

Смертельная комбинация, усиленная дзюцу Хаширамы, оставит от самой сильной твари только пепел.

Страх, который та проецировала, стал в какой-то момент привычным, уже не так сковывал члены, хотя все еще замедлял движение. А вот холод становился все невыносимее.

Деревья трещали от мороза, а трава покрывалась льдом.

 

Они ударили одновременно, все трое — Мадара, Хаширама и тварь. Завыла на одной тонкой ноте, охваченная пылающими лианами, выпрямилась на широких, пружинистых лапах. В отблесках огня Мадара увидел ровную круглую дыру в груди. Дым свободно проходил сквозь нее, тварь бессмысленно крутилась на месте, сшибая плечами толстые деревья и оставляя на мокрой земле взрытые следы когтей.

Это было невозможно. Атака, которая должна была разнести любое живое существо в пыль, просто прошла насквозь, слегка оглушив тварь. Мадара кинул быстрый взгляд на Хашираму — тот стоял, плотно сжав губы и сложив руки в печать. Мадара прикрыл глаза, активируя шаринган.

И в этот миг тварь атаковала. Движение было настолько стремительным, что Мадара едва успел увидеть размытый силуэт, длинную многопалую и когтистую лапу. Он инстинктивно ринулся навстречу, но успел только смягчить колоссальной силы удар. Хашираму швырнуло об дерево, подбросило — и он словно распался на две части. Один Хаширама остался лежать ничком, а второй недоуменно поднялся на ноги, звеня длинной толстой цепью, крепящейся к груди.

Мадара в ужасе пытался сглотнуть комок, поселившийся в горле, но вдруг Хаширама сложил печати — вроде бы какое-то медицинское дзюцу — и его словно втянуло в лежащее тело. Через миг оно пошевелилось, Хаширама встал на колени, его глаза расширились, и Мадара рванул прочь, уходя от очередной атаки. Снова послышался треск ломаемых деревьев, огромная сосна начала заваливаться, угрожающе нависла над головой и через миг рассыпалась деревянными птицами, взмывшими в небо.

Очередной вой пронесся над лесом, вызывая панический всплеск ужаса.

Мадара прыгнул, опустился рядом с Хаширамой и заглянул ему в лицо.

— Все нормально, — криво улыбнулся тот, — пришлось задействовать кое-какие резервы. — И вдруг подмигнул: — Внуки появятся — обучу их.

— Внуки ему, — проворчал Мадара, помогая подняться. — Доживи сначала.

Они запрыгнули на соседнее дерево, и через миг на место, где они только что стояли, опустилась когтистая лапа.

— Оба доживем, — веско сказал Хаширама, продолжая всматриваться в тварь.

Мадара видел ее движения, анализировал и пытался разобраться в защите. Сначала он подумал, что тварь уходит от атак, частично ныряя в Камуи. Но сейчас, глядя через шаринганы, он понимал, что это не так.

Атаки Хаширамы, сыпавшиеся с неба в виде деревянных птиц, проходили через ее тело, словно через пустоту, не причиняя ни малейшего вреда. А вот она сама вполне могла добраться до них.

— Что же ты за беда такая, — с досадой прошептал Хаширама.

«Беда» покрутила огромной головой, уставилась на них утопленными в складках костяной маски глазками и широко раскрыла пасть.

В ее глубине засветился красный огонек. Он все увеличивался, превращаясь в пылающий алый шар чистой энергии; воздух зазвенел, а лес будто вымер — словно даже деревья перестали скрипеть от ветра.

Стало отчетливо ясно, что сейчас произойдет. Хаширама продолжал шептать какие-то формулы, его пальцы мелькали с такой скоростью, что их движения слились даже для шарингана. Из горла твари вырвался торжествующий рев, пальцы Хаширамы замелькали быстрее, лицо исказилось, как от нечеловеческого усилия, и широкий горячий залп ослепительной энергии ударил, взрывая воздух тысячами молний. От вращения шарингана виски заломило, и Мадара прыгнул, вставая на пути луча и закрывая собой Хашираму. В живот вплавились горячие руки, Хаширама закричал, и ему вторил истончающийся рев твари. Удар в спину сбил с ног, протащил Мадару вместе с Хаширамой по изломанным стволам и упругим ветвям. Вдоль позвоночника прострелило болью, отозвалось в затылке, а потом Мадару затошнило, как генина при виде своего первого трупа. В животе смерзся колючий комок, а потом в глазах потемнело.

***

Мадара тонул в ледяной боли. Он силился вздохнуть, но легкие словно смерзлись в стылый комок. Над головой раздавалось гудение, слышался треск, откуда-то тянуло дымом. Мадара с трудом разлепил смерзшиеся ресницы и моргнул. Над головой, вдоль стен плясали языки огня. Он видел и обонял тепло, но оно словно обтекало его, как вода обтекает жирно смазанное лезвие.

Что произошло?

Хаширама ощущался где-то позади, чтобы его увидеть, нужно было хоть немного повернуть голову, но Мадара был неспособен на это. Он шевельнул пальцами и прислушался к своим ощущениям. Холод-боль-холод-боль, уходящие в бесконечность, грызли его изнутри.

— Очнулся, наконец-то, — голос Хаширамы, усталый и надтреснутый, вызвал на языке горечь.

Перед глазами мелькнула тень, и Хаширама, почти полностью обнаженный, сел рядом. Его кожа даже на вид казалась раскаленной, блестела от пота, и редкие капли стекали с груди к животу, теряясь в густой поросли над пахом.

Мадара сглотнул и еще раз пошевелил рукой — слабость проходила, медленно, но верно, хотя холод продолжал терзать внутренности.

Он скосил глаза и увидел, что лежит, распластавшись, абсолютно голый.

— Хаш… — пришлось долго откашливаться, прежде чем из горла потекли слова. – Хаширама, да ты извращенец.

Широкая улыбка осветила лицо Хаширамы, такая яркая, что окружавшие их костры на миг померкли.

— Я, может, годами мечтал увидеть тебя голым! С того самого дня, как ты отказался меряться, кто дальше и у кого больше.

Обиженно-дурашливый голос Хаширамы не вязался со сдвинутыми бровями и короткой морщинкой над переносицей.

— Говори уже, болван, — выплюнул Мадара. — Пока у меня кишки окончательно не смерзлись.

Его понемногу начинала бить дрожь.

— Черт!

Хаширама резко наклонился, перегибаясь через Мадару, и тот почувствовал, как живота коснулась горячая мокрая грудь. Мучительно плеснуло теплом, и Мадара зажмурился от болезненно-острого облегчения, которое сразу же испарилось, стоило Хашираме отодвинуться.

Сбоку ярче вспыхнул костер, а Хаширама выпрямился, отряхивая руки от мелкой стружки.

— В общем, — начал он, глядя куда-то в сторону, — я случайно запечатал эту тварь в тебя.

Мадара беспомощно выдохнул — ну что за нелепый придурок. Два придурка. Но сразу появилось объяснение и собственному состоянию, и состоянию Хаширамы. Мадара прикусил губу, просчитывая варианты.

— Я собирался попробовать затолкать ее в древесный ствол, но в итоге попал в тебя, — продолжил он.

— Значит, нам сейчас нужно придумать технику, позволяющую достать ее из меня и пересадить в свиток, — прохрипел Мадара. — Только и всего.

Они замолчали, только потрескивали костры, облизывая жаром кожу, но не согревая изнутри.

Техники призыва и запечатывания создавались годами. Создавались, оттачивались и только после — начинали использоваться. Техники, работающие с живыми человеческими телами, появлялись раз в сто лет. Мадара закрыл глаза, вслушиваясь в треск горящего дерева. Хаширама молчал.

— Ты прав, — заговорил он, наконец, — ерунда полная, придумаем, точно!

Идиот.

Но от жизнерадостной уверенности стало теплее.

— Ты бы меня накрыл, что ли, — проворчал Мадара, осторожно поворачивая шеей.

— Не дождешься!

На живот легли обжигающие ладони, и Мадара не совладал с телом — с хриплым стоном выгнулся навстречу обжигающему теплу. На глазах выступили слезы.

— Что?! — рявкнул Хаширама громовым голосом.

Мадара сделал чудовищное усилие над собой и поднял руку, эффектным жестом отправляя того куда подальше.

— Руки, — выдохнул он, — горячие. Чакра. Согревает.

— Понял, — пробормотал Хаширама, — понял. Мадара, — позвал он.

— Дай спокойно сдохнуть, а?

— Иди к черту и слушай меня.

— Определись.

— Мне нужно, чтобы ты в ближайшее время лежал спокойно. Есть идея, но…

Мадара хмыкнул, в очередной раз выкарабкиваясь из боли.

— Говори уже.

— Я собираюсь запечатать эту тварь в тебе окончательно — тогда она перестанет использовать свои замораживающие способности.

— Откуда такая уверенность?

— Да ниоткуда, — смущенно признался Хаширама. — Мне так кажется.

Кажется ему. Мадара попробовал шевельнуть ногой. Врезать бы этому запечатывателю недоделанному.

— А потом?

— Потом подумаем, что делать дальше.

Отличный план. Как и все планы Хаширамы. А давайте нападем на них. А там посмотрим. А давайте пойдем с миссией мира. А там — как получится. А давайте…

Правда, все дурацкие идеи Хаширамы почему-то всегда срабатывали. Мадара подозревал, что все дело в тонком расчете и чудовищной интуиции, хотя в деревне поговаривали, что Хаширама — просто везучий сукин сын.

Просто надо было решать — еще раз — доверяет он Хашираме или нет.

Впрочем, Мадара давно знал ответ. И когда-нибудь эта вера в Хашираму его погубит.

— Делай, что нужно, — сказал он, и услышал облегченный вздох.

 

Мадара пожалел о своем решении, едва Хаширама оседлал его бедра и с силой провел ладонями по животу. Горячий поток его чакры плеснул внутрь, расплавляя мерзлые комки, в помутившемся сознании всплывало застарелое желание, давно скрываемое, придушенное, стыдное и откровенное.

Мадара забился под Хаширамой, мучительно кусая губы; вцепился руками в бедра, отталкивая, отшвыривая от себя. Но в тот же момент запястья обхватили гибкие лианы, а в рот скользнул толстый мягкий побег.

— Кусай его, — хрипло сказал Хаширама и смахнул пот с лица. — Кричи, если надо, понял?

Мадара вцепился в лиану зубами, глуша вопль. Дернул ногой — и тут же почувствовал, как лианы обвиваются вокруг лодыжек, удерживая и растягивая.

А Хаширама поерзал на бедрах, сполз пониже и наклонился над животом, быстро складывая печати.

На коже медленно проступала толстая спираль. Совсем короткая, она увеличивалась виток за витком, и Мадару швыряло из стороны в сторону от смены жара на холод и наоборот.

Лиана крошилась в зубах, руки и ноги тянуло в разные стороны, и оставалось только выгибаться. Но и тогда его ноги терлись о голые бедра Хаширамы, отчего Мадара проваливался в мутный, вязкий туман, в котором ощущения наслаивались друг на друга, словно коржи в печи.

Покров из переплетенных ветвей то приближался — и тогда Мадара видел каждую прожилку на каждом листе, то отдалялся — и тогда Мадаре казалось, что над ним гладкий узорчатый потолок.

Пальцы Хаширамы продолжали плести узор, кружа вокруг пупка, разминая, разглаживая кожу. Когда Хаширама наклонялся, шепча многосложные формулы дзюцу, живот накрывало легкой дымкой тепла, от которой Мадару встряхивало от затылка до ступней.

Еще Хаширама что-то бормотал — что-то, не относящееся к созданию техник и дзюцу, такое, что хотелось бы услышать.

Что-то обжигающее подступило к горлу, захлестнуло, и Мадара в последний раз попытался вырваться — Хаширама не должен видеть, он не должен понять, что…

Что стало поздно.

Хаширама, рисуя спираль, проехался по возбужденному до звона в ушах члену, и Мадара, всхлипнув, расслабился и обмяк.

Спираль росла мучительно медленно, Мадара чувствовал, как она отжирает куски от того, кто гнездился в его внутренностях, душит и подминает под себя, забирая холод и боль.

Хашираму трясло, и эта дрожь передавалась Мадаре. Он много лет сдерживался — видят боги. Он старался, чтобы Хаширама никогда не узнал. Особенно Хаширама.

Но сейчас стремительно мелькающие печати, трение тела о тело, смыли всякий стыд, и Мадара просто покачивался на горячих волнах.

— Я заканчиваю, — выдохнул Хаширама, наклоняясь так низко, что мягкие волосы мазнули по животу. Мадара чувствовал приближение финала — словно внутри него нужно было поставить точку, на которую сил требовалось больше, чем на всю технику, вместе взятую. Он сосредоточился, качнул бедрами, и в Хашираму потекла чакра.

Тот резко выпрямился, посмотрел неожиданно ясными глазами, а потом медленно свел ладони, начиная складывать последнюю печать.

Затрещали лианы, когда Мадара дернулся, уходя от опалившего его света. Раскаленный стержень ввинчивался в живот, стягивая и запечатывая остатки ледяного крошева, а потолок надвигался, опрокидываясь.

Финальный хлопок ладони по животу оглушил, отозвался звоном по всему телу, и Мадара закричал, разрывая сдерживающие его лианы. Поймал в охапку рухнувшего ему на грудь Хашираму и обхватил, вжимаясь в него, содрогаясь от этой чумной близости, от взрыва внутри, от запаха волос, ответных объятий и от оргазма, прошившего все тело насквозь.

Они терлись друг о друга, скользя мокрыми животами, захлебываясь горячим воздухом и дыханием друг друга.

В последний раз содрогнувшись, Мадара затих. Хаширама все еще тяжело дышал, его мокрые плечи продолжали бурно вздыматься, и Мадара осторожно положил ему на затылок ладонь, закрывая глаза.

Что бы там ни случилось дальше, он запомнит этот миг.

Мадара гладил Хашираму по длинным прядям и думал, что никогда не боялся умереть. Но ему казалось, что это как-то обидно — сдохнуть, не сделав всего, что задумал. Не добившись чего-то важного.

Теперь ему обидно не будет.

Мадара прислушался к своим ощущениям. Ледяная точка внутри, словно игольный укол, едва заметно зудела и покалывала. Жить можно. Он улыбнулся.

Хаширама продолжал лежать, и Мадара потянул его, сваливая с себя в сторону. Заглянул в лицо, занавешенное длинными прядями. Хаширама отводил глаза и кусал губы.

— Что? Ведь все получилось.

— Я, — Хаширама продолжал отворачиваться, и Мадара навис над ним.

— Тебе не надо на мне жениться, — прозвучало грубо, но Мадаре было плевать. Так получилось — уговаривал он себя. Так получилось, и он ни о чем не жалеет.

— Ты кончил, — вдруг тихо сказал Хаширама.

«Кончил» прокатилось по горлу, неуместное и нелепое. Хаширама не должен знать таких слов. Ему бы больше подошло «спустил» или там «обкончал». Кончил — до ломоты в ребрах нейтральное выражение, от которого тянуло холодком.

А потом Хаширама перевернулся на спину, и Мадара уставился на толстый бугор члена, прикрытый повязкой.

— Я, — Хаширама глубоко вздохнул. — Ты не возражаешь, если…

Мадара не мог поверить своим ушам.

Он, словно завороженный, наклонился, провел губами вдоль напряженной плоти, скрытой тканью, едва заметно касаясь, потом поднял голову и выдохнул:

— Придурок, когда ты научишься говорить прямо, чего хочешь?

Глаза у Хаширамы были огромные. Он смотрел неверяще, потом протянул дрожащую руку и тут же уронил.

— Я…

Мадара молча сдернул с бедер повязку, задохнулся, глядя на длинный, подрагивающий член, провел пальцем вдоль уздечки, вздрагивая от ощущения влажного, мягкого тепла.

— Ты все врал, — заторможено сказал Мадара, водя по головке. Голова кружилась. — У тебя не больше.

— Т-т-точно?

— Да-да, — Мадара наклонился, и в ноздри ударил пряный запах. Живот Хаширамы мелко подрагивал.

— Мадара, — шепот заполз под кожу, и Мадара прижался губами к плоти.

По спине скользила рука, то плавно, то лихорадочно, и Мадара сжал губы. В рот скользнула головка, и Хаширама выгнулся, вцепившись Мадаре в волосы. Боль не отрезвила, только больше затуманила сознание, и Мадара, вдохнув, вобрал в себя член.

Хаширама забился, мышцы на ногах и руках забугрились, и когда Мадара сжал плоть, в горло брызнуло семя. От запаха и горьковатого привкуса Мадару повело, он сглотнул, чувствуя, как сокращается член во рту, как выплескивается еще и еще. Крик Хаширамы звенел в ушах, и Мадара исступленно вытягивал из него последние капли.

И лишь когда плоть обмякла во рту, он отстранился, тяжело опираясь на руку. И тут же полетел навстречу Хашираме, оказался в объятиях, горячих, как печь.

Это казалось правильным, целоваться вот так, безумно, нелепо, жадно — словно у них не будет ни одного дня.

Они оторвались друг от друга, когда в лёгких закончился воздух.

Хаширама лежал, обнимая Мадару, и перебирал его пряди.

— Знаешь, — вдруг заговорил он, — я тебя увидел с длинными волосами и тоже решил отрастить.

— Всегда знал, что своих мозгов у тебя нет, — проворчал Мадара и уткнулся куда-то в ключицу.

Тело у Хаширамы было жилистым и худым. Будь Мадара девушкой… Он приподнялся и посмотрел на распластанного Хашираму — будь Мадара девушкой, у него вообще не было бы шанса не влюбиться, признался он себе. Главное, не проболтаться. А то и так спасения нет.

— Эй, — заговорил Хаширама, заводя Мадаре за ухо прядь.

— Печать временная? — спросил тот.

После некоторого молчания Хаширама ответил:

— Да.

— Когда она рассосется?

— Через двадцать четыре часа.

— Плохо.

— Нормально, мы успеем.

— Что ты затеял?

— Я вплел в нее дзюцу перехода.

Мадара приподнялся на локте, всматриваясь в Хашираму — тот сейчас выглядел беззащитно и доверчиво. Мадара ткнулся лбом ему в живот и лизнул кожу.

— Как это поможет?

— Дзюцу перехода завязано на неодушевленный предмет. Мы запечатаем тварь в камне. А потом принесем из деревни свиток и сунем камень в него.

Хаширама положил руку Мадаре на живот, и от его ладони потекли ручейки тепла. — Тогда давай, мы это сделаем сразу? — хрипло сказал Мадара.

Хаширама молча кивнул, и они начали одеваться.

***

Говорят, за день и ночь можно достичь небес — если на то благословят боги. Мадара не считал себя отмеченным, поэтому за это время они всего лишь пересекли страну Огня и углубились в скалистую пустошь.

— Тут.

Хаширама возвышался на камне, и ветер трепал его волосы. Мадара не собирался признаваться, что ему это нравится. Он вообще не хотел ничего продолжать. Только Хаширама, единожды разобравшись, тянулся к нему, и Мадара не мог не ответить.

 

Сейчас он стоял рядом, покачиваясь и опираясь на такое знакомое плечо. Внутренности снова перемалывало холодом — печать рассасывалась под воздействием силы неведомой твари.

Время было на исходе.

Хаширама развернулся, удерживая за плечи и заглядывая в глаза. Его взгляд все время отдалялся, и Мадаре приходилось мотать головой, чтобы сосредоточиться.

— Готов?

— Да.

Горячие руки скользнули под нижнюю рубашку, пальцы забегали вдоль изломанного контура спирали, а вокруг них завертелся ураган из чакры.

Мадара был пухом. Летним тополиным пухом. Он был дождем и хлестал наотмашь упругие ветви. Он был зноем, что лился на бесплодные камни.

Он цеплялся за Хашираму, стараясь устоять, изливался чакрой, удерживая, помогая, и кричал в темное осеннее небо, выворачиваясь наизнанку.

Стужа рванулась прочь, вой твари ударил в барабанные перепонки, раздался взрыв, и сверху посыпались, иссекая кожу, острые мелкие обломки породы.

Ноги подогнулись, и Мадара осел бы, если бы Хаширама не подхватил, удерживая.

Тварь бесновалась у скалы, прикованная к ней цепью, крепящейся где-то внутри её странной дыры. Цепь становилась все короче и короче, словно дыра пожирала ее, подтягивая тварь все ближе к камню. Мадара пригляделся и с отвращением сплюнул — цепь пожирала сама себя. Маленькие рты точили звенья, сыто отрыгивая.

— Какая пакость, — выдохнул Хаширама.

— Неженка, — проворчал Мадара.

— Кто бы говорил… Осталось недолго.

Они смотрели, как тварь прижалась к скале, завыла, а потом начала, извиваясь, уменьшаться. Как будто то, что пожирало цепь, не насытилось, и сейчас уничтожало своего носителя. Тварь проваливалась в собственную дыру, утекала внутрь, пока, наконец, не звякнула последним, несъеденным звеном. Вспыхнула черной точкой и растворилась в камне.

 

Мадара и Хаширама стояли и смотрели, прислушиваясь к окружающему миру. Робко и тихо чирикнула какая-то пичуга, холодный ветер рванул одежду и забрался за пазуху, а через миг проглянуло солнце.

— А, — Хаширама сглотнул, — удачно сходили, правда? Было весело, ну, — пихнул он Мадару, а потом замолчал.

Пальцы Хаширамы скользнули по животу, и Мадара застыл, медленно повернув голову.

Хаширама смотрел на него внимательно и пронзительно, и Мадара сам потянулся навстречу.

Было — ну да, именно — действительно весело.

И отвечая на жадный поцелуй, он думал, что станет еще веселее.

Например, им же надо будет разобраться, кто окажется сверху.


End file.
